CUERPO SANO ¿MENTE SANA?
by karychela
Summary: Zuko ha enfermado y tiene que sanar ya! Asi que el equipo pondra a pruebas sus capacidades curativas... pero Zuko saldra cuerdo de esta experiencia?


**Disclaimer:** el mundo de avatar no me pertenece esta historia es solo por diversión

Bueno mi regalo es para…. Bordebergia

Una recomendación cuando leas esto (**) ver el video que esta adjunto al final para ambientar la es la segunda solicitud, espero que guste mi pequeño regalito de los tres que son. Te soy franca fue un gran alivio saber que me tocaron tus historias, temía que tocara Yuri o Yaoi (no soy buena en esos géneros). Pero los tuyos eran geniales y la inspiración llego rápidamente.

 _ **CUERPO SANO… ¿MENTE SANA?**_

-"Las autoridades han informado el día de ayer que la población de Suanran se encuentra bajo el control de la guardia del rey y todos los disturbios han pasado… esta población estaba bajo el control de la organización guerrillera conocida como "Nuevo Ozai" … actos terrorista contra ciudadanos de la nación del fuego y el reino tierra… En una acto de valentía del Señor del fuego Zuko se lanzó a aguas heladas desde su navío para salvar a los rehenes de una muerte segura… hay rumores que la salud del señor del fuego se ha deteriorado... muchos expertos sugieren que el encuentro entre ambos reyes se postergue por la salud de su majestad…". Vez Zuko hasta tu nación está de acuerdo con una postergación.- afirmo el joven de la tribu agua después de leer un artículo del periódico a sus compañeros. Estaba todo equipo avatar reunido en la gran habitación de Zuko donde el susodicho estaba encajado en su cama sudando y teniendo leves convulsiones.

.-Imposible postergar…- dijo el maestro fuego en un susurro completamente ronco.- ya puedo levantarme.- lo hizo pero a duras penas y parecía estar inclinándose a un costado así que Suki se arrodillo cerca de la cama

.-Zuko por favor considéralo.- dijo ella mientras lo introducía nuevamente

.-lean lo último….- pronuncio más suave casi inaudible.

.-QUE?- Aang y Sokka exclamaron exageradamente al unísono, mientras Zuko solo lanzo un suspiro.

.-que leamos lo último, ¡sordos!- respondió Toph dando un golpe a los dos chicos

.-Auch!- dijeron ambos y Katara recogió el periódico del piso y busco la parte solicitada por su amigo, al leerlo comprendió el porqué de la insistencia de Zuko .- el periódico dice "… así también los expertos en diplomacia concuerdan que no es posible postergar la fecha por dos motivos; la estrecha agenda del rey tierra y los eventos terrorista ocasionados por el grupo guerrillero, ven oportuno que ambos gobernadores firmen de una vez la tan aclamada acta de paz entre las dos naciones…", Zuko yo te comprendo pero de verdad estas muy mal.- dijo ella mientras le dedicaba una mirada triste. Había intentado sanarlo con el agua control pero no hubo mucha mejoría.

.-Katara gracias, de verdad ya me siento mejor…- todos lo miraron con escepticismo.-… bueno ya no me duele la espalda. – trato de sonreír.

.-esto es suficiente, voy mandar una carta a Iroh solicitando la postergación.- respondió Katara pero Aang puso su mano en su hombro y miro a todos

.- chicos sé que si nos unimos podremos solucionar esto.- miro a Zuko.- yo lo se Zuko tu mayor anhelo es hacer el tratado de paz y como tu amigo te voy a ayudar, estarás sano para la reunión tienes mi palabra Sifu Hotman.

.- ¿Aang que planeas hacer?

.- voy hacer una sopa que daban los acólitos cuando uno enfermaba.- Zuko le dedico una sonrisa.- y si no resulta, ustedes podrán probar suerte.- dijo a los demás y por algún extraño motivo Zuko tuvo una mal presentimiento.

Era ya medio día y el señor del fuego seguía postrado en su cama esperando el remedio casero, el avatar se había perdido ya 3 horas pero de repente escucho la puerta abrirse.

.-Aquí lo tienes Zuko , encontré todo lo necesario en el mercado pero tenía que hervir por más de una hora y dejar enfriar un poco hasta que sea agradable al tacto, por eso tarde.- el monje coloco la mesilla de la cama y en ella un bol enorme con un caldo color crema. Aang puso sus codos al borde de la cama y las manos debajo de su mentón mirando con ojos ilusionados a su amigo, este tomo un primer sorbo trato de reconocer el sabor pero su lengua parecía no estar en marcha, continuo con otra probada y otra comenzó a notar que su garganta ya no le ardía y que poco a poco su lengua daba señas de funcionamiento.

.-Aang funciona ya no me duele la garganta.- dijo feliz

.- ¡Eso es! Voy por más.- y salió apuradamente, Zuko ya iba terminado la sopa cuando un sirviente se le acerco.

.-mi señor puedo decir algo?- pregunto dudosamente

.-claro dime.- dando uno de los últimos sorbos que quedaban.

.- no debería tomar esa sopa.-

.- ¿Por qué?- fue un comentario raro para Zuko ya a esas alturas consideraba la sopa un milagro caído del cielo.

.-Porque vi al lémur del avatar bañándose en la olla señor.-hubo un momento de silencio en la que Zuko velozmente dirigió su mirada al jardín y vio claramente como Appa lamia y lamia a Momo como si este fuera un chupete, movió su lengua frunció los labios y con la ayuda de su mano por fin saco un largo pelo de su boca.

.-pensaba que eran fideos finos.-dijo con los ojos desorbitados. En eso llego Aang con otro bol aún más grande.

.-Perfecto terminaste justo a tiempo, toma.- levanto el vacío y dejo el nuevo cargado. Zuko procesaba a toda velocidad una excusa que lo librara de más pelos del lémur, pero fue en ese momento que vio las manos del avatar y sus dedos o estaban quemados o tenían curitas. Tal vistazo le llego al interior y con todo su pesar termino el segundo plato, se sentía mejor respecto a la garganta pero solo eso. Aun sentía dolor en su espalda y la sopa (a pesar de la insistencia de Aang en suministrar más) no había logrado sanar ese malestar, así que fue turno de Katara para sanarlo.

.-Bien Zuko .-dijo la maestra agua cerrando la puerta del sauna donde se encontraban ella y el enfermo Zuko , ambos con ropa "holgada" para la ocasión.- el objetivo de esta rutina de Yoga es despejar tus chakras para que la energía fluya correctamente ya que ese puede ser un factor causante del dolor de espalda

.-estoy resfriado y dudo que el Yoga me ayude.-afirmo con los brazos cruzados

.- vamos hacer una rutina de 6 movimientos comenzamos con tadásana.-ignoro olímpicamente a Zuko mientras hacia el saludo uniendo ambas manos, Zuko le imito de mala gana, para el eso no funcionaría.- posterior haremos…- y luego de hacer; ustrasana, janusirasana (ambas piernas), malasana, bhujangasana con repeticiones de 5 minutos cada uno, Zuko sentía que le reventaba la espalda y el parloteo de Katara no mejoraba su humor.- ahora nos toca lo último…

.al fin.-pensó Zuko friccionándose la espalda.

.-haremos el padahastasana.- la posición consistía en abrir las piernas, poner las manos detrás de los pies mientras se llevaba la cabeza hasta el piso.- tú no eres tan flexible así que procura bajar con cuidado.

.-voy hacerlo… .-seria por el tono de voz de Katara o porque Zuko estaba de mal humor, sea cual sea Zuko sintió que era un desafío el cual acepto sin dudar.

.-Zuko no esfuerces tanto tus músculos, si no puedes llevar tu cabeza hasta el piso no importa.- Zuko hizo lo contrario, comenzó a estirarse más y más hasta que sentía que falta muy poco y se concentró en sus músculos mientras ignoraba el parloteo de Katara y así tomando aire con fuerza dio el ultimo estirón y llego a tocar el piso, sintió mucho orgullo pero le duro poco al oír como algo se rompía. Se paró súbitamente.

.-Ahhhh

.-Zuko te hiciste daño?.-pregunto alarmada Katara mientras le miraba la cara

.-No….-él comenzó a sonreír.- ya no me duele la espalda se acomodó todo, es genial Katara gracias

.-y tú que creías que yoga no ayudaría.- respondió ella poniendo sus manos a la cintura mientras sonreía.

.-disculpa mi conducta

.-está bien, me alegra ayudarte. Ahora solo queda que use mi agua control.-sus manos llenas de agua.- date la vuelta por favor

.-eehhh creo que no Katara

.-no seas terco.-le miro duramente

.-ya estoy mejor….-suspirando Katara dio media vuelta a Zuko con la ayuda de su elemento.-e… Espera!.-puso sus manos en su cuello y se puso de cuclillas

.-ahh Katara.-dijo Zuko sonrojado, porque descubrió que el ruido de algo rompiéndose no solo fue sus espalda acomodando las vértebras en su lugar sino de su pantalón pariéndose por la mitad junto con su ropa interior, así que Katara ahora en cuclillas estaba teniendo un visión muuuy cercana y personal del mejor trasero de la nación del fuego.

.-….-Katara se paró súbitamente y si Zuko estaba sonrojado pues Katara estaba como un tomate.-…lo siento.-musito ella en voz baja y se fue disparada del sauna dejando a Zuko consternado.

Más tarde fue turno de Toph. Ambos estaban en la sala de masajes

.-así que tienes fiebre?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

.-si no paro de sudar.- dijo el acostándose en una camilla.

.-pues yo tengo la solución amigo.-destapo un balde que tenía con ella.- sanguijuelas!

.-que!….

.-Ohh vamos Zuko, el todo poderoso señor del fuego no puede tener miedo a unas simples sanguijuelas.-dijo ella quitándole importancia al hecho

.-pero…-miro el balde.- ¿estas segura?

.-en el reino tierra es una método conocido, dicen que mi abuela hacia este tratamiento con mi padre y tíos.- dijo mientras tomaba uno.- y según cuenta no volvieron a enfermar nunca mas

.-seguro se cuidaron mucho para evitar a tu abuela.-respondió nada convencido Zuko

.-vamos no tengas miedo solo serán unas cuantas Sparky.- lo llamo por su apodo

.- está bien procede.- con un suspiro y resignado el maestro fuego acepto.

.- aquí vamos.- ella puso unos en su pecho otros en su estómago y tres en cada pierna de la rodilla para abajo y 4 en cada brazo, todas eran chiquitas parecían unas bolitas.- termine solo serán 15 minutos aproximadamente así que espera, puedes descansar yo te despertare.- abrió la puerta.- y sobre todo no te muevas vuelvo pronto.-dicho esto se fue dejando a Zuko , su plan era darse una vuelta pero se topó con Katara.

.-Toph hace tiempo que no hacemos algo de chicas, que tal si me acompañas al spa?

.-bueno… estoy haciendo el tratamiento a Sparky no creo que sea buena idea…

.-oh vamos serán solo unos minutos.- a la insistencia Toph cedió, fueron al Spa y era tan divertida su actividad que paso como si nada una hora, al darse cuenta Toph salió disparada del spa.

.-tranquila Toph, es decir ¿cuánto puede succionar una sabandija de 5cm?- se ella dijo con confianza. Pero al llegar a la sala llamo a Zuko y no hubo respuesta. Así que utilizo su sentido sísmico y se quedó allí quieta con los ojos abiertos como plato.

.-¡Toph!.-era Katara entrando.- dejaste esto en el….- ella miro la camilla.-… o por Tui y La! ¿Zuko ?- y para horror de ambas ahí esta Zuko con los ojos abierto pero hundidos, sus labios estaban tan secos que ya estaban completamente agrietados, tan pálido que parecía un cadáver y por para el colmo de la visión escalofriante había en todo su cuerpo unas bolas negras del tamaño de puños cargados de sangre, las sanguijuelas parecían que iban a reventar en cualquier momento.

.-Sparky da señales de vida por favor.-dijo la maestra tierra con la cara completamente blanca.

.-Nou sieentoa del cueelloah paarah abahjou.-dijo aduras penas.

.-Katara has algo.- dijo ella

.-Toph quitémosle esas cosas.- respondió con su voz estridente y ambas se pusieron a sacar las criaturas, luego de una buena sanación por parte de Katara y mucha comida y líquidos Zuko volvió hablar y lo primero que solicito fue dormir.

Al día siguiente 13:52; Sokka apareció en la habitación del maestro fuego.

.-que hay de nuevo Zuko

.-Sokka no estoy de humor

.-ya se, ya se mañana es tu reunión al medio día y no estás muy bien.- así que traje esto que vi en el mercado de herbolaria.

.-un cactus? No recuerdo si eso es para tomar o para aplicar en la piel.

.- te hare un jugo.- así Sokka trabajo en su juego y luego de unos minutos tenía una jarra llena.-aquí tienes el remedio definitivo, con estos tus problemas se esfumaran.-

.-hablamos del resfrió o me estás dando una indirecta que ¿estoy loco?

.-ambas, recuerda mi buen amigo; mente sana cuerpo sano

.-No voy a tomar eso

.-ya que más da.- Sokka tomo el vaso, tapo la nariz de Zuko (definitivamente estar enfermo hacia a Zuko muy vulnerable) obligándolo a tomar el contenido. Ya vacío el vaso Zuko miro al horizonte, boto humo por sus orejas y sus pupilas se dilataron

.-AHHHHHHHH! –grito Zuko mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama.- soy el rey del mundo.

.-ehhh… eres el rey de esta nación.-afirmo Sokka con una gota en su frente

.-UOOOOO!.- y boto una llama por su boca mientras se daba golpes en su pecho, finalizando Zuko dio un salto a la mesa y luego al piso comenzó a desvestirse mientras corría en círculos.

.-¿Qué haces?!Detente Zuko ! te va dar una recaída.-Sokka comenzó a perseguirlo.-que pares! Te dig….- el pantalón de Zuko impacto en su cara.

.-NATURALEZA VOY POR TI!-y salió disparado de su cuarto como Dios lo había enviado al mundo.

.-Zuko vuelve!.-Sokka tomo la alfombra pequeña y salió detrás de él.

Katara estaba de vuelta del Spa, fue para olvidar aquellos recuerdos que eran perturbadores en su mente.

.-Vamos Katara…-se dijo ella.-no fue nada, no viste nada.-sonrió complacida.-… no fue nada y no viste nada.- en lo que caminaba oyó a su hermano gritar

.-no Zuko ! no salgas!.- ella se dio la vuelta y vio como Sokka corría y para su horror vio aquello que tanto le había costado olvidar en movimiento y llegando al jardín.

.-bueno… supongo que Sokka necesitara ayuda… mejor llamo a Aang.- resignada fue al cuerpo para mandar una águila mensajera

En el jardín Sokka pudo atrapar a Zuko lo envolvió como si fuera un crepe y se las apaño para volverlo a meter a su habitación.

.-¡PONTE TUS PANTALONES!.-le grito

.-NO QUIERO! TU NO ERES MI MADRE.-puso su dedo en su pecho.

.-yujuuu… estoy a este lado ese es un cuadro de Roku.-le respondió Sokka.

.-¿qué?

.-ahhhh Zuko , vístete o te pondrás mal.- Afirmo Sokka pero la respuesta de Zuko fue cruzar los brazos, Sokka observo y decido utilizar su psicología.-si te pones los pantalones yo me saco mi chaqueta y te entregare al Avatar!

.-Hecho!.- y como niño el monarca se puso sus pantalones y Sokka sonrió complacido

.-ya me saque la chaqueta.- le señalo el montón de tela.-ahora si tú se pones esta chaqueta aparte de entregarte al Avatar te prestare a Katara.- trato de aguantar la risa y agrego.- ella sabe cocinar, dar órdenes, coser, hacer cubitos de hielo….

.-NO HAY TRATO.-le corto Zuko .- … Katara es peligrosa y además recordé que Aang es amigo

.-Oh vamos! Vístete

.-QUE ABURRIDO QUE ERES.-Zuko miro la jarra.- mejor tomate un vaso.

.-me niego completamente

.-No seas marica y toma!- le dijo mientras obligaba a Sokka a tomar el vaso con el mismo método que este había usado en él.

Ya estaba anocheciendo con Aang volvió al palacio, momentos antes estaba de compras con Momo y se topó con una flauta que era típica de los nómadas la compro sin dudar ya que era un bello recuerdo de sus viejos años, luego llego el águila solicitando su retorno rápido por parte de Katara. Sabía que era algún asunto relacionado con Zuko así que no toco la puerta y simplemente ingreso a la habitación.

Y ahí estaban los tres sentados en el borde la cama

.-… _lamento haber tomado de rehén a tu abuela.-_ afirmo Zuko absorbiendo su propio moco de su nariz.- _es que… yo quería volver a mi casa._

 _.-No….-_ Sokka tomo el hombro de Zuko con su mano sus ojos estaban completamente rojos.-… _no te disculpes todos cometemos errores lo importante es que no volvamos a pelear.-_ Sokka comenzó a llorar.- _… porque tú eres como mi hermano_

 _.-si somos hermanos de lucha.-_ agrego el monarca con los ojos llorosos

 _.-si eres el hermano raro y loco que todos queremos tener.-_ afirmo Sokka analizando agrego _.- y yo solo tuve a Katara_

.-Oye!-se defendió ella que estaba a su costado mientras pasaba por enésima vez la caja de pañuelos

.-… _SOLO TUVE A KATARA.-_ Sokka abrazo a Zuko mientras reventaba en llanto

.- _Y YO A AZULA.-_ el pelinegro respondió el abrazo

.-ayyy….-Katara suspiro.- son todos tuyos Aang yo me voy a dormir

.-que tal si les toco una canción.- afirmo señalando su flauta.- seguro se animaran.-comenzó la tonada pero era lenta, para ambos espectadores la solución era obvia otro vaso de jugo de cactus para el joven tatuado.

Ya era la madrugada y la única luz prendida en todo el complejo palaciego era la habitación del monarca, los guardias que pasaban ronda miraban con asombro como dentro había una pequeña fiesta con música estridente, su majestad bailando lo que sea con el chico de cola de caballo que hacia malabares mientras movía sus pies y avatar que ya ni se acordaba como se sopla. Cuando amaneció la habitación era una réplica del campo de guerra. Solo Zuko dentro de su cama, Sokka desaparecido y el avatar estaba hecho un ovillo con la alfombra cerca de la ventana. Toph miro (sintió) la escena y de un grito levanto a ambos. Zuko tenía fiebre.

.-Oh Suki así fue todo.-se quejó Katara.- no mejoro mucho y luego el incidente en el spa.-se estremeció ante el recuerdo

.-Tranquila Katara con este remedio estará completamente sano.- afirmo levantando un costal lleno de barro como ella.- Era las diez de la mañana y todo estaba listo para la reunión de ambos reyes, solo Zuko faltaba y en al saleta de la sala del trono estaba el monarca mirando la venta con una sonrisa surrealista, Aang estaba a su lado junto con Toph ambos mostraban preocupación ante aquella sonrisa.

.-Aang.-le llamo Katara.- Suki trajo el remedio definitivo.-sonrió con cansancio

.-Zuko esto te sanara por favor chúpalo.-sacó del costal una rana congelada.

.-joo jojojo RANAS la cereza del pastel!-grito con fuerza mientras movía sus brazos

.-Zuko que diablos te pasa?- pregunto Toph a pesar que deseaba disimular su temor pero no pudo

.-Justo eso Toph.- dijo Sokka mientras entraba a la escena.- los demonios están en Zuko

.-Sokka…¿ de veras ya estás bien?.- pregunto Katara con el ceño fruncido ya que esa mañana este había entrado a su habitación para abrazarla y cantarle "las mañanitas"

.-claro que se lo que digo.-respondió.- lo vi en la película "el exorcista"

.-jajajjaja Sokka esa es una película exagerada.-le dijo Aang.- como monje y puente espiritual es imposi….

.-ASI QUE VAMOS A EXORCIZAR A ZUKO .-Sokka corto las palabras de Aang y continuo.- por eso traje todo esto.-alzo su fardo.- toma estas cuerda Katara.- le paso unas gruesas.- Zuko tiene que estar amarado para que no nos ataque.- Katara las tomo y miro a su hermano boquiabierta.- y para Aang y Toph tendrán esto.- les dio a cada uno un frasco con agua bendita.- mientras realice el ritual ustedes lanzaran esta agua sobre Zuko mientras dicen _VADE RETRO DEMONIO, VADE RETRO.-_ afirmo lo último con voz ecuánime.- y yo usare esta biblia y esta bufanda morada y túnica blanca

.-no es una bufanda se llama estola y lo otro es una pluvial.-dijo Aang mientras revisaba el agua bendita.

.-Bahh! lo que sea, igual sirve.-se puso todo de golpe y dijo.- así que hermanos….- su voz sonaba serena y estoica.- seamos fuertes y recuerden que luchamos por el alma de Zuko asi que….- abrió la biblia y levanto la mano en alto.- prepárense!, el demonio es traicionero y mentiroso no crean nada de lo que él les diga!- dijo con firmeza

.-Sokka no habrá ningún exorcismo.- le dijo Katara mientras le quitaba la biblia de sus manos. Su hermano miro su libro y puso la cara de un bebe al cual se le quito su biberón.

(**).-mmhja mmhjjajajajaj….-todos miraron en dirección de Zuko .- jajajajaajaj.-reía más fuerte.-JAJAJAJAJAAJJA JAAJA.- comenzó abrazarse por el estómago.- JAJAJAJAJAAA JJAJA JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ.- parecía la risa de un sádico.- JAJAJAJAJAJJA mmmhajajaja aehhhhjaja.- Katara devolvió rápidamente la biblia a su hermano

.-Zuko ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Qué tal si descansas?- sugerido Sokka intentado, sin éxito alguno, que la voz no le temblara.

.-No claro que no me pasa nada malo.-Respondió Zuko con una tranquilidad alarmante.-… es decir al fin y al cabo tome un caldo de momo.- Aang miro preocupado al maestro fuego, continuo.-se me partió a la mitad mi mejor pantalón mostrando mis parte trasera de forma personal a Katara

.-Ohhh.- Katara se llevó una mano a la boca el avatar cruzo sus brazos y miro a la chica sonrojada y respondió.- fue un accidente! Te lo juro! Y no es lo que piensas!

.- luego de eso fue chupado por una banda de sabandijas.-se quejó el pelinegro

.-esas chicas te asaltaron?.-pregunto Suki molesta mientras se dio una palmada a la frente y con un puño en alto dijo.-se las verán conmigo sabrán lo que es "respeten la privacidad de un monarca"

.-no… Suki en verdad fueron unas sabandijas.-Toph jalo la chaqueta de la guerrera.- o mejor dicho unas sanguijuelas.- y alzo sus dedos como si tuviera una pepa.- unas muy chiquitas pero potentes para bombear sangre.-afirmo triste.

.-por ultimo tome unas copas de dudosa procedencia con Sokka y lo nombre el Barón de las fiestas y bebidas de la nación

.-jajajaja ese título suena bien.- afirmo Sokka

.- y ahora…- se acero peligrosamente a Sokka el cual retrocedió.-me quieres exorcizar.-se detuvo y dijo.-no lo creo mi barón de bebidas, no lo creo.-afirmo con una sonrisa sádica.

.-… si lo pones así yo te apoyo compadre.-dijo Sokka acorralado.

.-Ohh por amor a los espíritus esto se soluciona de una sola forma.-Suki tomo una rana, jalo a Zuko, mientras apretaba su nariz y le puso la rana dentro de su boca.- chúpala de una vez por todas, mis guerreras y yo no fuimos a buscar a estas ranas en vano.- el monarca hizo caso omiso y para su sorpresa la rana era dulce.

.-tiene buen sabor verdad?-dijo Suki soltando la nariz.- saco otra rana y cuando Zuko escupió la rana que se movía ella introdujo de la misma forma la siguiente rana. Para cuando terminaba la bolsa entera entro un sirviente.

.-Mi señor, el Rey tierra ya está en el puerto llegara muy pronto, ¿usted va recibirlo?

.-si.- le entrego a Suki la última rana que se movía.- informa a nuestra guardia que lo reciba adecuadamente, que le cocinero aliste todo lo necesario para la cena y….- así fue como el equipo avatar vio cómo su amigo se había recuperado, no había ningún rastro de cansancio, enfermedad o locura en Zuko , de esta forma al día siguiente el rey tierra se fue con el tratado firmado y los acuerdos pactados, la población estuvo feliz y orgullosa de su monarca, la prensa expresaba aquella ola de alegría en la capital.

.-Debo agradecerles su apoyo chicos.-Zuko estaba sentado en su trono mirando a sus amigos.-sin ustedes no habría logrado esto.-señalo el acuerdo firmado.

.-no Zuko somos nosotros los que debemos agradecer que no te enojes con todo lo que te hicimos.- respondió Sokka que estaba ya en todos sus sentidos.

.-además no hicimos mucho.- aumento Aang.- fue Suki la que te sano

.-Es cierto que las ranas me curaron aquel día.- todos se sintieron un poco triste.- pero sus métodos, a pesar de lo tocados que eran, me curaron de alguna forma una de mis dolencias.- dijo tranquilamente.- hasta la de Sokka ayudo, me quito el estrés que sentía por tanto tiempo y creo que las ranas fueron el aporte necesario final, así que a todos ustedes gracias.-complacidos sonrieron todos e hicieron una reverencia.

.-AAAASHUUUUU!- Aang estornudo tan fuerte que hizo a Sokka caer.

.-Cariñito ¿te sientes muy mal?

.-no es grave Katara solo pesque un resfriado.

.-Oh no.-dijo Iroh tocándose el mentón.

.-Pasa algo malo tío?

.-a decir verdad Zuko tenía muy rara vez un resfrió y cuando pasaba eso todos en el palacio caían en enfermos, se puede decir que tiende a contagiar a todos y sus gérmenes son muy fuertes

.-ya veo.- dijo Suki mientras se iba, claramente resignada a otro día nadando en el barro.- voy por Tai Lee nos iremos a buscar más ranas.- afirmo desganada.- esperen aquí y ojala no empeoren.

.-ve con calma Suki.- respondió Zuko que había bajado de su trono y ahora se paseaba ante la fila de enfermos mientras el general Iroh se excusó y salió rápidamente de aquel lugar con una mascarilla en la cara.- yo…- vio a todo el equipo, Aang con la nariz roja, Katara tenía escalofríos, Toph con las mejillas rojas y la frente sudada y por ultimo con Sokka que tenía leves convulsiones y los ojos rojos.- Yo voy a cuidar de ellos personalmente.

.-no te molestes Zuko .- dijo ronco Aang

.-no es una molestia, además aquí en la nación del fuego hay….- Zuko pensó en la palabra correcta.-… "métodos" especiales para curar a la gente.-sonrió para él.- sí, yo los voy a cuidar.

Los enfermos se vieron entre ellos y cuando notaron la sonrisa traviesa y las chispas de los ojos del señor del fuego, todos tuvieron un mal presentimiento.

Notas

Te gusto? Espero que si… y si hay algún error mis disculpas más sinceras, de todas las historias me centre un tanto más en esta, ya que la idea me encanto… si iba hacer una sola historia de seguro seria esta.

(**) Esa es la risa de Zuko así también te puedes imaginar la cara de asombro de todos los presentes en esa sala: watch?v=8PvUZcJhyEc


End file.
